


More Than Marijuana

by veroniquemagique



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroniquemagique/pseuds/veroniquemagique
Summary: After opening up to Frankie while high, Grace tries to come to terms with her growing feelings for her best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Grace took Frankie's face in her hands and pressed her lips to her forehead, finishing the promise she had just made about getting rid of the gun. Frankie's face lit up with a smile and it was the most radiant sight Grace had ever seen.

She entered the house that Frankie had decided let her back into - both literally _and_ metaphorically - with Frankie following close behind after she locked their kids out on the patio. Grace couldn't tell if it was the drugs or not, but her head and her heart felt so full and clouded with emotion in that moment, as they wandered off together through their house. Her arm found its way around Frankie, and they made their way into the meditation room. 

Grace threw herself into the hanging chair, and to her own surprise, caught Frankie's hand and pulled her in beside her. They were now pressed very close - the chair didn't leave much room for personal space. In the moment, she couldn't care less, because being next to Frankie like this was proving to be a drug of its own.

"Who knew you'd be so much fun when you're high," Frankie teased, Grace settling in with her head against her shoulder.

"I'm fun anyways," Grace poked Frankie's cheek. 

"Did you really mean what you said out there?" Frankie was never the kind to beat around the bush, although part of Grace had wished she wouldn't look too much into the heartfelt words she had shared. Inebriation always brought out the feelings she tried so hard to lock away, and these feelings that had come up were already getting to be too much for Grace when she was sober. 

"Well I wouldn't have said it otherwise, now would I?" Grace easily resigned to the path they were headed down now, even though she had a vague feeling she'd regret it in tomorrow morning's sobriety. "I've been having a lot of feelings lately."

"Well that must've scared the shit out of you," Frankie laughed, shifting herself slightly so that her arm was able to wrap around Grace's back.

"No shit," Grace snorted. "It's not easy to ignore your feelings when they live with you everyday and you have to feed them Del Taco."

"But you like that."

"Sometimes too much," Grace sighed. She lifted her head to look Frankie in the eye, and to really look for what was going on in that beautiful head of hers. Her gaze fell to Frankie's lips, and instinctively she reached up and grazed them with her finger. Before Frankie could ask her what she was doing, and before she could realize what she was doing herself, Grace pressed her lips against Frankie's. 

Frankie immediately put her hand on Grace's shoulder and pushed her back. Grace looked at her with terror in her eyes.

"Oh fuck, what did I do..." She said in a horrified low whisper. 

Frankie knew exactly what was coming next so she grabbed Grace's face and made her look at her again.

"Grace, I'm not upset," she paused when Grace bit her lip doubtfully, "I'm _not_. But you're high, and as much as I would love to kiss you after that beautiful revelation of yours, I won't take advantage of that. For now though," she said, helping herself up out of the chair, then turning to offer Grace her hand, "let's get you to bed, then we revisit this in the morning."

Grace didn't protest for once, and let Frankie drag her up from the chair, then up to her bed. She took out a pair of pajamas and laid them in Grace's arms.

"Go put these on," Frankie told her, pointing to the adjoining bathroom. Grace nodded and quietly did as she was told. Frankie would've been surprised at Grace's behaviour if it weren't for the weed and Grace's actions downstairs.

Grace came back and crawled in bed, and Frankie decided it might be a good idea to stay there with her to make sure she was okay. Grace wasn't used to feeling so much at once, and she knew that. She felt the urge to hold her, but decided against it for fear that it might be too much for both of them.

While Grace fell asleep quite quickly, Frankie was awake for a little while longer. And as she usually did, she took this time to unpack her own feelings about what had transpired tonight.

She had come to the beach house angry with Grace, with no intention to make amends - not yet at least. That feeling was only furthered when she arrived to find Grace and her girls stoned on Frankie's pot - a double betrayal - and Grace started mocking her.

But then Grace had opened up to her, and she felt so elated that she had chose to let her back in. Frankie was no stranger to the feelings Grace had shared with her, but she never thought in a million years that Grace would be harboring them too - and for her. While she knew Grace wasn't completely in touch with what was going on in her heart, she could recognize it in her words - Grace loved her.

And to be perfectly honest, she loved Grace too. Being far more in touch with herself than Grace would ever imagine being, she had recognized the feelings growing over the past few years. But then when she also felt similar feelings start to grow for Jacob, it got complicated. She would argue that she loved Grace more and felt much closer with her despite their differences, but Jacob was an option and Grace wasn't - or so she had thought. But now she was dating Jacob, and not Grace. How could she possibly make such a decision between them, if it came to that?

It would only really matter if Grace still felt the same way when she was sober as she did when she was high. Even if Grace loved Frankie with all her heart, she might never admit it again without being under the influence of something much stronger than her own will. It had been so long living with Grace and seeing what she was like that Frankie knew better than to get her hopes up - but then again, she did kiss her, and who was Frankie to deny what came out when you're stoned? She always thought she was at her best and most honest when she was.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she turned towards Grace, and smiled at the sight of her calmly sleeping face before settling in and letting sleep take over for the night herself. Everything would be better and clearer in the morning... she hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Grace rolled over into the empty nest of blankets opposite her in her bed. It clearly had not been empty for long, for there was still a lingering warmth and smell of… what was that? Pot? Patchouli? Paint? Who knows, it was the smell of Frankie, and what a nice smell it would’ve been to wake up to if she were still there.

 _Oh God…_ Grace groaned as she pushed herself up off the mess of a bed. The events of the previous night were rushing back to her, and she had never felt so embarrassed in her life. She had gotten high, and worse, she had kissed Frankie. She had kissed her best friend, but no, it was more than that. That wasn’t a friendly kiss, and Grace couldn’t deny it, no matter how much she may have wanted to.

Though Frankie had stopped her and put her to bed, she had also stayed with her and made sure she was okay, after letting something of her own slip out.

 _“As much as I would love to kiss you…”_ Frankie’s words echoed in Grace’s head and she felt a little dizzy from the memory. Whatever she was feeling – had been feeling last night – at least it wasn’t completely one-sided. Unless it was just one of those little things that Frankie said sometimes to mess with her…

But more importantly, what _was_ she feeling? God, feelings were so complicated Grace wasn’t sure she even wanted to know. Couldn’t they just be friends and that be that? Why did her heart have to go and get in the way? Most importantly, why was this happening  _after_ she had told Frankie to go after Jacob. Even if she had the guts to admit to herself what she didn’t want to, there was nothing she could do about it – not now.

If it wasn’t even a possibility, why stress herself out over it? Grace took a deep breath and pushed herself to get dressed and go down stairs and feed her now-rumbling stomach as she mulled over her own thoughts. No, she ultimately decided, Grace would do what Grace did best – shove these unpleasant feelings back down inside of herself.

There was no time to dwell anyways – she had to prep for that interview for their business later that afternoon. Lord knows Frankie wouldn’t be much help, so it was time to buckle down and get to work. Besides, mixing business with one’s personal life was never a good idea, although Grace knew deep down that as long as Frankie Bergstein was her business partner, that would _never_ be possible.

Not at all possible when she later found herself laying on top of Frankie on the floor, both of their backs thrown out, and Frankie tells her that she’s “a striking woman”. There’s such a look on Frankie’s face that Grace is thrown for a loop and all she can say is a stunned “thank you”. That look brings back the same confusion as when she tried to comfort Frankie after the robbery by rubbing her sternum and she moaned, and her chest swells with the same feeling as when she kissed her in the hanging chair, so she promptly rolls herself off the other side of the woman beneath her and makes herself refocus on the phone issue. Luckily, when Frankie grabs her behind as they race for the phone, she’s too determined to dwell on the thrill of the motion.

And when she opens up to Frankie about feeling helpless, Grace feels like she’s jumping off of a cliff, or a high building, but with the sturdiest safety net waiting beneath her. She’s taking a leap of faith, but Frankie’s not going to let her fall, and that’s the most relieving feeling in the world, despite the persistent pain in her back. Frankie says still sees the adventurous, life-loving young girl inside of Grace, and it means the world to her. Although she’s stuck on the floor, Grace feels like she’s flying.

She keeps riding this feeling, and over the next few weeks it gets harder to ignore and shove away. When Frankie asks Grace to tell her that she loves her, she literally runs away, but it’s only a temporary reprieve. Hearing people - including herself, even - call Frankie her “partner” begins to leave her with a funny feeling, but for now, she still chooses to deflect, although she can’t help thinking that there’s nobody else with whom she’d rather be facing this last part of her life. Even if she doesn’t quite know how she wants to share it with this impossible, stubborn but delightful and one-of-a-kind woman, at least she knows they’ll be together.


End file.
